Where Did You Learn About Pirates?
by krenya-alenak
Summary: Slight drama. Elizabeth has always been vaguely interested in pirates. When her gypsylooking nurse turns out to know about the sea thieves, her interest grows, only to come more fully to her father's attention. FINISHED! R&R but no flaming, please.
1. A Fairly Normal Day

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC. I do not own its characters or plots. But Jesmina and this story (the original parts) are mine. Please do not steal. Also, please review, but please do not flame. Critique me all you want, but please do it politely.

Chapter 1  
A Fairly Normal Day

"I see ye've returned, young miss. And how was your day?"  
Elizabeth Swann ran up to her nurse and hugged her. "It was wonderful. Father and I rode around the park, and then we had lunch at the lake." Elizabeth frowned. "Why do we have to move away, Jesmina?"  
Jes smiled, her lips closed, as she knelt to unlace Elizabeth's riding boots. Elizabeth knew that smile well; it was reserved for when Jesmina was humoring her in some form or another. "Because your father serves the government of Britain, and the government of Britain has ordered him to move. The letter came today with details."  
"And?"  
Jes shrugged slightly and released the laces. "We're goin' to the Caribbean."  
Elizabeth shrieked and started hopping around the room, clapping her hands. "Hurrah! We're going to see the Sea! We're going to see pirates!"  
"Hush now, miss. Ye know your father doesn't approve of such talk. Besides, pirates are goin' extinct, if ye will, due to the government's work."  
Elizabeth frowned. "Why?"  
"No poutin', miss." Jes pulled off the boots and put them in Elizabeth's wardrobe.  
"Jes!"  
Jes sat down on the chair in front of the mirror, pulling Elizabeth to stand in front of her. "Elizabeth, I've told ye befo'e. Pirates are dangerous. They steal, lie, cheat . . ."  
Elizabeth looked up into Jes's gold eyes. "And?" she prompted with a smile.  
"And that's all ye need to know."  
"Jes. You were going to tell me a story, weren't you? More about pirates?"  
Jes laughed warmly. "Ye know me too well, little miss." She stood and went about the room, unnecessarily cleaning and straightening. Elizabeth waited.  
"What if I told ye about the Pirate Code?"  
"The Pirate Code?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Aye, set down by pirates long ago . . ."  
Time easily slipped out of mind as Elizabeth listened to her nurse's rich voice.


	2. Sea Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC. I do not own its characters or plots. But Jesmina and this story (the original parts) are mine. Please do not steal. Also, please review, but please do not flame. Critique me all you want, but please do it politely. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a month later when the Swann household moved everything and everyone onto H.M.S. Fortune and started for the Caribbean Sea. Elizabeth was promptly seasick.  
As she clung doggedly to the railing of the ship, she felt an arm around her shoulders. "Here, little miss, drink this." Jes's other strong hand pushed a bottle to Elizabeth, and she uncorked it and upended the contents into her mouth. Jes laughed. "Don't choke yourself, Miss Elizabeth."  
Elizabeth finished swallowing. "What was that?"  
"Just a little concoction of sea water, kelp, old stew-" Jes smiled, her white teeth flashing against her dark skin-her teasing smile. "Don't turn green on me again. It's just a concoction, without any of the afo'ementioned ingredients. Now, look at the horizon line, straight out. It's one of the best ways to prevent seasickness."  
Elizabeth watched the line where water met the sky. "Jes, how do you know so much about pirates?"  
When her nurse didn't reply, Elizabeth glanced over at her. She was staring at her hands, her arms resting on the railing. Her hair, usually left down or in a braid, was tied back with the red scarf Elizabeth had only seen once before, and she wore a simpler dress than usual, a shirt and a belted skirt, without the normal extravagances and forms. But her golden eyes were pale. "Jes?"  
"I have known pirates, Elizabeth."  
"Really?" Elizabeth turned to Jes. "How?"  
"Ye don't need to hear of such things, little miss."  
"But, Jes."  
"No poutin'." Jes smiled again and knelt, holding Elizabeth's hands. "I'll tell ye about the famous Gold Claw, the most feared pirate ship in the days of my youth. . . ."  
* * *  
Norrington walked over to Governor Swann. "Who is she?" He nodded to Jesmina.  
"Oh, that's Elizabeth's nurse, Jesmina Newfield."  
"Rather unusual looking for a nurse."  
"Yes, well, she is completely capable. Elizabeth's first nurse had to leave to take care of her own family. The second dear old woman died of the same illness that took my wife. Both women were wonderful, but Jesmina has been a blessing. She takes care of Elizabeth and has become a good friend to her which, considering that she's been without a mother for almost four years, is wonderful."  
Norrington noticed Gibbs standing by the mast, watching the girl and her dark-skinned, black-haired nurse, dressed much more sensibly than the girl for sea travel. The woman also walked with the easy, rolling gait of a seafarer; the girl used the small, mincing steps utilized sometimes by the untried to steady themselves. These differences were especially obvious now as the two females walked around the deck, the woman talking and the girl listening raptly. "Has your daughter's nurse always walked like that?" he asked the governor.  
Governor Swann's eyebrows drew together. "Like what?"  
"Like one who is comfortable at sea?"  
Governor Swann frowned. "No, not at all. Why do you ask? Do you think- "  
"It may simply be a habit from times past, if she used to travel on ships. Such a habit can be easily acquired by one who accompanies merchant ships or government vessels. Women come on occasionally to act as nurses or cooks." Norrington's brow furrowed, his eyes darkening.  
The governor turned to stare at the dark woman. "Come now, Captain. Surely you've never heard of a lady pirate?"  
"No, sir. That is not what I meant at all."  
"But-"  
A sailor called from the poop deck. "If you will excuse me, sir." As he walked away, Norrington glanced again at the woman, his mind churning. She looks like a gypsy, not a pirate. But gypsies are not sea-faring people. . . . She must have been on ships as a cook. 


	3. Storm Winds

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC. I do not own its characters or plots. But Jesmina and this story (the original parts) are mine. Please do not steal. Also, please review, but please do not flame. Critique me all you want, but please do it politely. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They'd been traveling for almost a week, and Elizabeth had finally found her sea legs. Now Jes sat beside Elizabeth's bed reading as her young ward slept. A soft knock sounded on the door. Jes put down the book and went to the door. "Oh, Governor." She curtseyed.  
"Jesmina, may I speak with you?" Governor Swann said.  
"Of course, sir." Jes extinguished the lamp's flame and left the room, closing the door behind her. The governor led her up to the deck.  
"Jesmina, you have been a good nurse to my daughter."  
"Thank ye, sir."  
"But I must ask you, where did you work before we hired you?"  
Jes's throat tightened. "I told ye, sir, I worked for Madam Johnson, and befo'e her for Madam Clayton, Master and Madam Smith, and Madam Carnahan."  
"And before that?"  
"I was married, sir. I became a nurse after my husband died."  
"And before that?"  
"I was in school, sir."  
Governor Swann nodded, looking off towards the horizon. Jes looked at the melding of blue sea and blue sky.  
"Jesmina, I must ask you plainly. Have you ever been on the sea before?"  
"Yes, sir, with my husband."  
"His trade required sea travel?"  
"No, sir."  
"Then why?"  
"His sister's husband's trade required sea travel, sir, and we were very close to his sister and her husband."  
Governor Swann stood silent for a long moment. Then he asked quietly, "What was your sister-in-law's husband's occupation?"  
Jes drew herself up to her full height. "Sir, may I ask the reason behind these questions?"  
"May I ask why you refuse to answer?"  
Jes's eyes dropped to the deck. "My husband's sister married a good, sea-faring man."  
"His occupation?"  
Jes swallowed. "He was a merchant."  
"Oh. Now, then, Jesmina, that's nothing to be ashamed of," Governor Swann said.  
Jes nodded. "Of course, sir."  
"Are you ashamed of it?"  
"No, sir."  
"Then why all the fuss?"  
Jes shrugged. "My apologies, sir."  
"Well, just don't do it again." Governor Swann patted Jesmina's shoulder. "Good day."  
Jesmina watched the governor walk away. She returned to her and Elizabeth's quarters. She sat down, picked up her book, and tried to read; but she couldn't. 


	4. At Bay

Disclaimer: I do not own PotC. I do not own its characters or plots. But Jesmina and this story (the original parts) are mine. Please do not steal. Also, please review, but please do not flame. Critique me all you want, but please do it politely. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Jes, what's wrong?"  
Jesmina turned to Elizabeth and managed to grin. "Nothin', young miss."  
"But you've been so quiet."  
"It's nothin'. Look, porpoises."  
Elizabeth leaned over the railing to see the sleek, dark bodies racing through the waves of the ship, and she laughed. Jesmina's smile faded. Governor Swann walked up to the railing. "Be careful, Elizabeth."  
The girl straightened. "Father, I'm fine, and Jes won't let me fall."  
Governor Swann looked at Jes, his eyes locking with hers. "Of course not." He turned away, still talking to Elizabeth, and Jes turned to watch the porpoises. Her heart pounded, throwing itself against her sternum, and her breath shortened in her throat. "Good day." Governor Swann walked away. Slowly Jes's breathing and heart calmed.  
"Jes?"  
Jes smiled at Elizabeth. "Come on, young miss. I think I smell food."  
* * *  
Governor Swann looked out at Jesmina, staring at the sea. The woman's dusky face was lined with wrinkles, especially gathered around her mouth and golden eyes. She pushed back her black hair and adjusted the scarf around her head. Governor Swann squared his shoulders and walked over to her. "Jesmina."  
She turned and curtseyed. "Sir?"  
"Elizabeth told me about your pirate stories."  
"Aye, sir?"  
"Why have you been filling her head with such refuse?"  
"She is a child, sir, and I thought the stories would do her no harm. Many nurses share fairy stories with their wards."  
"And I find those preferable. How do you know so much about pirates, anyway?"  
Jesmina's eyes darted to the sails, the deck, the sky-anywhere but his own eyes. "My husband's sister's husband."  
"The merchant?"  
Jesmina hesitated. "Yes, sir."  
"Have you ever met a pirate?"  
Jesmina's eyes flew from point to point. Then they locked on the governor's. They dropped to the deck. "Aye, sir," she said quietly.  
"How?"  
"My husband's sister's husband."  
"You met pirates through a merchant?"  
"We . . . were on the ship he sailed on."  
"And you were attacked?"  
Jesmina's shoulders slumped. "No, sir."  
"Are there merchants in the habit of dealing with pirates?"  
"No, sir. He was a pirate."  
Governor Swann's lips pursed, his nostrils flaring. "My daughter has been in the care of a woman who has consorted with pirates? No wonder her head is full of nonsense."  
"Sir, my husband's-"  
"Silence. I can't believe you didn't tell me, and you deliberately lied about it."  
"Who would have hired me if they knew I'd been related to a pirate, even if it was only through two ties of marriage?"  
"It is the very reason you should have told. You knew they would not have approved, but you deceived them." Governor Swann shook his head.  
"I never said that made it right-"  
"But you acted like it did."  
Jesmina bowed her head."  
"We trusted you, Jesmina. You are now summarily dismissed, and you will not talk to Elizabeth again." He turned away.  
"Sir, how am I to avoid the young miss until we reach the Carribean Sea?"  
"You won't have to. I'll arrange for you to be taken back on the first ship we cross, and I'll ask the captain to give you another room."  
"I would never harm Elizabeth."  
Governor Swann whirled around. "But you did." He breathed deeply. "Gather your things. You must be ready to leave as soon as we see another ship."  
Jesmina bowed her head. "Yes, sir."  
* * *  
Jes watched the merchant ship nearing the H.M.S. Fortune. She swallowed.  
"Jes."  
Jes turned at the small shriek of delight; she scooped Elizabeth into her arms.  
"Where have you been? I haven't seen you for days," Elizabeth said. Jes swallowed and tightened her embrace. Elizabeth's arms looped around her. "Jes?"  
Jesmina set her ward on the deck and knelt down. "I have to leave, young miss. I need to return to England."  
Elizabeth frowned slightly, her clear brow wrinkling. "Why?"  
"Because . . . I have to attend to business there."  
"Your business is to watch me, isn't it?"  
"Yes, it was, but now I have to do somethin' else."  
"What?"  
Jes blinked. "Don't worry about it, dear."  
"Jes, you're not telling me something."  
Jes looked at the other ship; the distance was closing too quickly. She turned back to Elizabeth. "Miss, whatever happens, promise me ye won't be mad. All right?"  
"I don't understand."  
"Promise me."  
Elizabeth bit her lip, but she nodded.  
"Good lass." Jes smoothed Elizabeth's hair back from her face. "Obey your father, dear heart. He loves ye more than I ever could."  
"That's not true."  
Jes's lips thinned, her hands tightening slightly on Elizabeth's arms. "It is, young miss. Ye have no idea what love a parent feels for their child," she said. Elizabeth swallowed and nodded. "Neither do I," Jes whispered. She rallied a smile. "Be a good girl. I can see a fine young woman in you. Make sure you let her out."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"None of that." Jes's vision blurred. "I'm sorry, young miss." She hugged Elizabeth. "You have no idea how sorry." 


End file.
